Kerkopoes
Kerkopoes is the second largest city in Nabonidus. It is often called the Merchants' City. It was a very popular spot for tourists, which grew even more in popularity after the Apocalypse Massacres. It has also became a popular place for protests, due to the massacre. Military After the 111 Massacres, the safety of Kerkopoes became a priority. The Loxias Knights and the KerKnights(the latter established after the massacres). Kerkopoes has been under attack by many of its enemies. A City Militia helps keep the interior of Kerkopoes safe. Sometimes, the Knights of the Magnificent Giant help as well. Entrances There are four entrances to Kerkopoes. They face the directions East, West, North and South. However, stories tell of different, concealed entrances to the city. Those include a magical teleportation area that needs the write spell to be uttered, an underground passageway from the mine, or a secret hole in the walls of the city. Transportation Being in the middle of Chitipatis and another great city, Kerkopoes is a great travelling spot. The only way in is on foot, since carts or other transportation methods are not allowed in the city. Banks The banks of Kerkopoes benefit miners and blacksmiths(its top two industries). The banks are located near the mining area and the smithery, and there are discounts offered during celebrations or holidays. Attractions The infamous castle of the Loxias Knights(told in many stories) are always filled with warriors eager to become one of the knights. Many people also come to watch duels on special holidays. Since it was built over the city center following the 111 Massacres, many people come here to pay respect to the dead. The center, however, is still visible and only the buildings around it have been destroyed. Kerkopoes Park is featured in many myths. All of them depict giant worms residing in the gardens, altough historians say it was only a figment of imagination. Sometimes, the park owners will sell some of their famous Hackney seeds, which are very popular among naturalists. The Diety Pub is the largest and most famous pub in Kerkopoes. On normal days, it is filled with many people taking a break from their ordinary life, or just simply wanting to celebrate happy hour. The Party Hall is a hall where parties are held. It is featured in many legends concerning festivities. The Mining Guild only allows miners inside its building. However, its exterior is quite attractive. Stories say that the inside is filled with riches that can turn a beggar into a king overnight. The Giant Mine is a mine that is rumored to be created by the Magnificent Giant. It is filled with his followers. However, only certain citizens and miners are allowed into its halls. Marketplace A great marketplace dominates the west end of Kerkopoes. It sells weapons or common goods to all sorts of people. Timeline of Important Events The 111 Massacres started in the center square of Kerkopoes on June 7. A protest lasting for 2000 days occured in the year 1016, when many miners came to protest the expansion of Kerkopoes into their mines. Trivia In the 25th chapter of the famous myth, Letters from Jupiter, states that the city was originally called Kercopes. However, the name is lost because very few people know its pronounciation. Kerko, one of the city's shuburbs, was originally meant to be a field of treehouses for hippies. However, due to the growing population, the project was cancelled. Category:Nabonidus